mcmmofandomcom-20200223-history
Repair
'Repair' Not all the items which have a durability can be repaired. http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110822133153/mcmmo/images/3/32/FlintSteel.pngFlint and Steel isn't able to be repaired. Repair mastery increases the durability restored by 0.2% per level. Therefore, at level 100 you repair for 20% more than you normally would. Arcane Forging Allows you to repair enchanted items. Enabled at Repair level 100, some servers may have changed this or removed it completely. At low levels of Arcane Forging, there is a high chance that your enchantment will be downgraded or removed upon repair. The success rate and downgrade rate change with rank, as shown in the table below. During repair, the system checks to see if you succeed at Arcane Forging. Failure results in removal of the enchantment. Even if it succeeds, there is a chance the enchantment will downgrade by 1 level'' (e.g. Protection III becomes Protection II). Each check is made on each enchantment on the item separately. ''The success and downgrade check will be made per resource you use. If you use 4 Diamonds to repair a Diamond Chestplate, the checks will be made 4 times. In that scenario at low levels, your enchantments will most likely be lost. * As of 1.4.2, anvils are now part of the game. When repaired with an anvil, enchantments are never lost; however, using an anvil requires experience. Therefore, it is preferred to use an anvil when repairing enchanted items, while using an iron block is preferred for items lacking encantments. For more information on the anvil, read the Minecraft Wiki article: '''http://www.minecraftwiki.net/wiki/Anvil ' *'' Salvaging These are the default settings: Base Durability Restored Experience and Levelling Experience Calculation For each repair, the experience gained is the amount of durability restored multiplied by the value of the material in the chart below. All armour of a material type has the same multiplier. Tools, however, have a multiplier based on amount of material components of the tool (1, 2, or 3 pieces). This is because all tools of the same material have the same durability, whereas armour durability scales with number of components. Experience is only awarded for durability restored; any restoration beyond maximum is ignored, making repairing near-perfect items inefficient. *The 3 figures refer to tools requiring 3 materials (e.g. pickaxes), 2 materials (swords and hoes) and 1 material (shovel) to fully repair respectively. Levelling Efficiency For maximum experience efficiency per material used, boots provide the most exp per repair, due to armour durability being independent of number of materials required. After boots, the second most efficient things are tools, all providing more than any other armour, without counting in-game rounding errors. Minecraft Skills Wiki Damage per hit when using fists with your iron Arm Style maxed out: The fist says it does only 9 damage () when checking with the /unarmed command. However, when your Iron Arm Style is maxed out, it inflicts 10 points of damage () naturally. Damage per hit when using fists with iron Arm maxed out and Berserk: Damage per hit with a Strength II potion and Iron Arm Style maxed out: Damage per hit when using it with maxed Rock Hard Style. An Invisibility Potion paired with the unarmed fighting is excellent for PvP, as it is less likely to give you away than a sword or an axe. Raising Unarmed Level Unarmed skill experience is dependent on damage output; this is the case even if damage output is increased by vanilla criticals (i.e. jumping while attacking) or strength potions. An easy way to train this skill on a PvP server would be to have a friend or use another account, and have them just stand there with diamond armor on. This would make it easy to hit the other player a lot and gain levels fast. Or you could roam around punching mobs to death. Another option is making a natural mob farm. For example, making a big dark room with water leading to a hole and then killing them. Mobs generated from mob spawners do not yield exp. They will yield exp if gaining exp from spawners is enabled in the config. Another great way is to build a end trap by building a roof two blocks up. then just look at the endermen and punch away. some servers also have mob arenas that you can speedily train your unarmed skill in. Wither Dummy GalleryEditEdit Note: to do this the server that you play on must have wither damage off. Ok so to do this you will need to construct a 6 by 6 room with the roof being 5 high. Next you summon a wither in there but make sure it is 5 high or he will spawn on top. When you place the third head place a block so he cant get out where you got out. When it starts to glow stop attacking it so it can regen its health and you don't have to keep getting heads. you can make a pretty nice setup about 18 withers and train up. My design ~ Oliverwald This will work with any combat skill, just stop when he glows and wait for its health to regen so that way you dont have to go try to get more heads Experience Gains Chart Type Experience per hit Spawner mobs* 0 XP Hostile mobs 100-150 XP Non-hostile mobs 40 XP Player without armor 0 (Needs Revision) Leather armor 30 XP Iron and gold armor 30 XP Diamond armor 40 XP Unarmed has been modified to gain exp like other combat skills, refer to Experience Points and follow the normal multipliers. Please remember that these values are not set in stone, as you can edit these values in the config:) Additionally, gold tools provide slightly more experience than iron tools, whereas diamond armour provides slightly more experience than gold armour. Diamond boots provide approximately 6.6x as much experience as gold boots per repair, and diamond tools provide about 5.9x as much experience as gold tools. Thus, it take about 1/6 as much diamond to achieve the same number of levels as iron/gold (and thus 1/6 as much time) Shovel Grinding (Also helps with Excavation) This method requires a Shovel of your choice, and the materials used to create it. Personally, I use gold as it goes by the quickest. Find yourself a nice area with a ton of dirt, dig away until your tool is on the edge of breaking, and repair, as it only takes 1 of the material to repair it fully. It's also a good way to level up your excavation! Hoe Grinding Requires 4 dirt blocks and a golden hoe (or whatever material you can afford). Stack all 4 dirt blocks on top of each other. Aim your hoe at the top most pixel of the second dirt block, so when you till the dirt, it allows you to be able to till the dirt block above it. Being under another dirt block, the block beneath it will reset (non-tilled) and therefore be tillable again - allowing for constant tilling. [1] Armor Grinding This method is like Armour Grinding but more advanced and quicker. You will need 2 sand, 2 cactus (Place them diagonaly from each other and go into the corner ;), a set of diamond armour, some diamond, and some regeneration potions. Make the regeneration potions by putting a nether wart with a water bottle, then putting a ghast tear, and finish it off with some redstone to make it longer. You then want to proceed with Armour Grinding, standing near the cactus, whilst the potion is in effect. This creates a longer damage time, allowing your armour to break more, therefore letting you, each time, get more levels.. Then you repair the armour, rinse, and repeat! I got from level 1-50 in 3 times with this method, and with 20 minutes I am already past level 300. Armor and Shovel (Also helps with Excavation) Also, another great way to level it quickly, while using a shovel, is making a snow man. They will create snow, which you can quickly grab with your shovel. This will destroy your shovel very quickly, which can easily be repaired. After you have gathered plenty of snowballs, find a friend in armour and have a snowball fight. This destroys your armour quickly as well. To add to, You should create a snow golem and trap it so it can't move out of place.Then dig up the snow with a golden tool until your tool is near broken, then get repairing. Golden Combat Weapon (Also helps with Combat Skills) If your server has a high spawn rate mob trap, such as the Panda design endermen trap, gold axes are an excellent way to level up repair as with sufficient mobs they will last approximately 5 seconds before durability is depleted. They deplete so fast, in fact, you will need to be very careful not to destroy them accidentally. If you specifically have the endermen trap built (which does not utilize a mob spawner) you will also be able to level up combat skills at the same time, making it one of the most efficient skill levelling methods in McMMO. Sword Farming (Also helps with Herbalism) If you wish to level your Herbalism skill at the same time, this method is ideal for you. The only major inconvenience is the amount of time needed to prepare the method. http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20120731150325/mcmmo/images/e/e5/2012-07-31_17.00.57.pngA row of dirt has been placed above the water.Added by Tolle44 Start out with making a sugar cane farm by placing two rows of sand, followed by one with water. Rinse and repeat as many times as you feel necessary - the more, the better. Plant sugar cane on the sand rows using all the later harvested sugar cane, until all rows are filled with fully grown sugar cane. Now the skill levelling starts: slash the middle part of the sugar cane with your sword as your run down your rows. Your sword will be depleted fast and you will gain 60 experience points (30 each block) in Herbalism for every fully grown sugar cane. When finished, you can use any of the above methods until the sugar canes have grown anew. Garden Maintainence Maintaining the lawn is such a difficult task in Minecraft (not really :P) all those punks just keep bone mealing your grass when you finish clearing it of tall grass and flowers! Those trees never work out the way you want it either! All you want is a nice, small tree that you can sit under and fish, but instead the tree decides to be a huge one and you have to cut it down and there's all these leaf blocks hanging around! Tall grass and flowers are blocks that are best used with shears, but to get the most out of them, use a tool that isn't supposed to be used to cut them down. This is a good method because 1) grass blocks and flowers can be broken instantaneously, so you can grind quickly and 2) sometimes, you just have way too much bones and don't know what to do with them because you have no use for wood at the moment and you have chests filled with food. If you use a tool on something you're not supposed to use it on, then the tool will take 2 points of durability instead of the usual 1 point if you use it correctly. Leaf blocks take a bit to break, but are pretty instant to break with shears, plus there's lots of leaves on trees. ''-Steve'' Axes and Repair (Also helps with Axes) Once you get to high axes, you can break armor very efficiently. Just have someone put on diamond armor, and hit them with your axe until it is close to breaking and repair. This levels both repair and axes very fast. Category:Skills Category:PvE Category:Misc Skills